doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Quasar
Powers and Abilities Powers Quantum Bands: '''The bands draw energy from the Quantum Zone, the realm of potential energy from which all actual energy in the Marvel Universe derives. The Bands give their wearer control of the electromagnetic spectrum. The Bands can be programmed to perform certain automatic functions, such as detecting energy, shielding the wearer when they leave an atmosphere into space, etc.13 Energy Manipulation: Primarily, the bands are tools for manipulating forms of energy. A bearer of the quantum-bands can affect, alter, absorb, and channel any form of energy found in the Electromagnetic spectrum, from Gamma Rays to Radio Waves, and this also includes visible light. Energy Constructs: The bands can construct anything the wearer can imagine from "Quantum energy", This energy is derived from the Quantum-Zone, although the bands can absorb energy from all known sources. '''Invisibility: The Bands can bend light around themselves to appear invisible, allowing the wearer to go around unnoticed.5 They can also make their normally visible constructs invisible.6 It is not known if the wearer could extend this to allowing themselves to be cloaked or allow image induction, but it is theoretically possible. Flight: The bands allow the bearer to fly in atmosphere or in space (surrounding the wearer in an energy aura to protect from air-friction or the vacuum of space), and can achieve incredible speeds (Wendell Vaughn once flew from New York Harbor to the Sea of Tranquility in under 5 minutes). Quasar was often clocked at near light-speed. For interplanetary travel he quantum jumps to the Quantum Zone to allow him to travel faster. This lets him travel anywhere in the solar system within seconds. Quantum jumping is dangerous within an atmosphere, where it risks an explosion. He can work around this by first encasing himself in an energy cocoon. Teleportation: The Quantum-Bands also enable the bearer to "quantum jump" or create apertures between the fabric of space/time of various sizes. Allowing the wearer access to the realm of potential energy which the bands interface with known as the Quantum-Zone. A wearer can then travel through this trackless, featureless zone and emerge at a different point in our physical space light years away from his starting point only seconds later. The Quantum-bands would enable a bearer to keep their bearings while in the zone and thus emerge where they want to. They can cross countless light years in a single jump (Vaughn regularly traveled from our star system to systems in other galaxies this way) if a bearer so desires. He could take passengers or open gates large enough for a starship. Quasar once traveled this way from Uranus to Earth; a distance of at least 1.6 billion miles in 15 seconds. Important note, however, a bearer cannot quantum-jump within an atmosphere of a planet without ripping a hole in its ozone layer. Communications: The bands can detect, emit, and receive radio waves; thereby the bearer can communicate with other radio receivers. The bands can also create a “Quantum-link” which appears as a glowing golden sphere about 2 inches in diameter, which travels to the point of contact at warp speeds and connects with any communication device present allowing the bearer to carry on near-instantaneous communications even over extra-galactic distances. Altered metabolism: One previous bearer of the Quantum bands ( Marvel Boy) has been known to be able to augment his strength and stamina to unknown limits with the Quantum-bands. William Wesley was shown to be able to lift an automobile when he was field testing the "Power-bands". Quasar himself rarely exhibited this ability and only when it was needed. He once physically restrained She-Hulk by himself, whether this was a statement of his augmented physical strength or her own restraint is unknown, though she seemed to struggle against him. Mental protection: Despite the fact that the Quantum-Bands have no control over the mind or Psionics, at least one previous bearer (Quasar) had "programed" the Bands to protect his mind for mental attacks and takeover. So powerful is this protection that powerful psychics, such as Moondragon or the Overmind could not overcome it. Mental/Physical bond: The Quantum Bands bond with their bearer upon contact interfacing the bearer's mind with the Bands allowing for mental control. Permanently affixing themselves generally to the bearer's wrists, the flesh and bone within rendered indestructible so long as the bond with the bands persists. The bond can only be broken upon the bearer's death, at which point the bands could be removed easily. Although, with Vaughn's many resurrections, he has shown to have a link with the bands even beyond death. Superhuman Durability: The Quantum Bands provides an automatic protective aura which allows him to operate in hostile environments for a limited period, and which offers a degree of protection from attacks. This may be augmented by force constructs.